That Song In My Head
by Grintgirl12
Summary: I never thought I'd be siting in a nearly empty Starbuck, telling a total stranger about the greatest love of my life. Tess/Someone fic.
1. Drunken Memories

"_. . . I'm going out of my mind. For that I hate you!" _Tess Tyler's voice played over the speakers into the small sport's bar. Not many people listened to the music playing in the back round, too caught up in their own little worlds to even acknowledge there was music playing. I, on the other hand, was an exception to that brainless commonality.

Maybe it was because music was in my blood, that I noticed any strand of music playing. Maybe it was because I longed to be back on the stage, that I paid attention to any up and coming star. Or maybe, it was because of the history between that little pop diva and me.

I rolled my eyes, glazed over in my buzzed state of mind, as the big screen television displayed Tess Tyler prancing along the stage, already singing her latest hit song. I drowned my drink before turning back to the T.V.

She hadn't changed much, other then the years of aging maturing her, she looked pretty much the same as the last time I saw her. Her blond hair hung in loose curls around her face, bringing out her bright cobalt eyes even more. Her lips were painted a soft pink, and her blue dress held all the sparkle I'd always known her to love. I half laughed to myself as I remembered her telling me about her sparkle-obsession.

_"Anything that sparkles, I wear it." She explained, showing off the glimmering shirt._

_"Why?" My young mind couldn't comprehend her love of everything sparkly._

_"Because if you're sparkly, then people notice you. I have to get noticed if I'm going to be famous!"_ _She had exclaimed loudly._

I always remembered thinking that, no matted how stupid her reasoning was, she looked amazing in glitter.

"You a fan?" A young woman asked, sliding into the seat next to me. I glanced over my shoulder for a half second before turning back to Tess. Even with that quick glance, I could tell she was pretty. Long dark curls fell halfway down her back, and she had big brown eyes. Not to mention a killer body. I shrugged one shoulder lifelessly, as an answer to her question.

"You could say that." She chuckled, a sweet little laugh.

"Not many guys would be willing to admit that they even listen to Miss Tyler, let alone say they were a fan. What makes you so different?" I turned back to her, confusion written on my face. I didn't know at the time, but that one little question would change my life forever.

"A lot of things."

"Like what?"

"It's a long story." I mumbled, holding out my cup for another refill. Alright, so maybe I was a little more then buzzed.

"I'm always in the mood for a story." She said, reaching out and taking the cup from my hands. "Let's say you and me go out for some coffee and you tell me." I sighed and let her help me up from the chair.

"If this is some weird way of asking me on a date, I'm interested." I slurred, stumbling as we walked towards the door. She laughed again.

"Trust me, this isn't a date. Just two friends talking over coffee." I stopped.

"What makes us friends?" She shrugged and tugged on my jacket.

"Come on, let's just get you out of here." She pulled me up closer to her and dragged me over to her car. "Get in." She ordered, pushing me in the vehicle. I didn't protest.

Twenty minutes later we sat in the far corner of Starbucks, two warm cups off coffee sitting in front of us. I was surprised that the store was even still open, considering it had to be close to midnight.

"Now, about that story. . ." The woman, who I had learned was named Victoria, placed her hands out in front of her. I shook my head, but stopped when it began pounding from all the alcohol I had consumed that night.

"You don't want to hear my sappy loveless life story." I mumbled, taking a long sip of coffee. She waited until I was finished to speak.

"If it has to do with you and Tess Tyler, then yes. Yes I do. Besides, I'm always up for an interesting story." I scoffed. Our story certainly was interesting.

"Fine, but you asked for it. It all started about 15 years ago . . ."

**A/N: Don't yell at me, I'm finishing Creating Ripples right now. But this story just suddenly popped into my head, and I had to write it. Before I knew, I had the entire thing planned out, and I couldn't resist. Now, this story is a Tess/mystery character story. If you want to find out who the other character is, you have to keep reading. I'll little hints at you he is before I tell you, so keep your eyes out for those things. That is, if you keep reading. I'd like to know what you think, so leave a review**

Peace.Love.Jonas


	2. The Beginning of the Greatest Friendship

_She was nine, and it was her first time at camp. As was it mine..._

Tess Tyler stood in front of her mirror, messing with her hair one last time. She had to look perfect. Grinning madly, she finally settled with pulling her hair into two long pigtails. She'd seen Mary-Kate Olsen do it at a photo shoot last month. Finally satisfied with her appearance, she grabbed her shoulder bag and ran down the stairs, nearly toppling over her father.

"Dad!" She cried happily. Her father, Greg Tyler, laughed as she jumped into his open arms.

"You ready for camp?" She nodded enthusiastically.

"Mommy says it's the best music camp in North America. Do you know what that means?" Her father shook his head. "It means I'm going to get discovered!" He laughed once more before putting Tess back on the ground.

"Is that so?" She nodded excitedly, and a few strands of hair fell out of the pigtails she'd worked so hard on. "You're going to get discovered and become a famous actress?" Tess wrinkled her nose in disgust. "A dancer?" She repeated her former action, this time shaking her head. "A singer?"

"That's the one!" She cried. Before any other words could be said between the father and daughter, T.J. Tyler, Tess's mother, opened the front door.

"Tessie!" She sang, bending down and opening her arms for her daughter. Tess ran over to her super-star mother, her father long forgotten. "Are you ready to go?"

"She's been ready since 7:30 this morning, when you were supposed to pick her up." Greg said, stepping up behind Tess. T.J. rolled her eyes at her ex husband.

"So, I'm a little late. It's not like it matters. We weren't even going to leave until tomorrow morning. But now we can get a head start!" T.J. spoke that last part to Tess, and Tess squealed with happiness.

"Let's go!" She screamed, grabbing her mother's hand and pulling her towards the car.

"Bye Tess!" Greg called out after her. Tess waved goodbye over her shoulder, hardly acknowledging her father said anything.

_I still remember how excited she seemed that first day. I was only excited that someone rich enough to own a limo was attending the camp. When she first stepped out of the car, I never expected her to be anything like the Tess I grew to know. The Tess I grew to love . . ._

The expensive black limo pulled into up to Camp Rock and all it's outdoor scenery exactly three hours and twenty three minutes before the campers were supposed to arrive. Only two other campers were even there.

Tess stepped out of her mother's car and took a long, deep breath of the fresh wood's air. She couldn't keep her large grin from growing even more.

"Mom, look at this place! It's amazing!" T.J. laughed as Tess's vision landed on the lake. She stared in wide-eyed wonder at the glistening waters. "Do you think they'll let us swim in there?" She asked innocently looking up at her mother.

"Only if you want to be swimming in dead bodies." A voice said, startling her. Tess jumped and spun around, her eyes sreaching for the owner of the strange voice. That's when her eyes landed on two boys leaning casually against a tree. There was a short one and taller one. She soon discovered that it was the taller one who'd spoken to her. He pushed off the tree and slowly made his way to her.

"Wh- what do you mean, dead bodies?" She asked, gulping.

"That lake is filled with dead people." He said, walking in a circle around her.

"It is?" Her voice wavered for a second as she stared back and forth between the two.

"Oh, yeah." The shorter one now spoke up. "Each year dump campers think they can go swimming in there. They always end up . . . _drowning_!" He barked the last word, and Tess let out a small scream. The two boys starting laughing.

"You're lying." She stated.

"Oh, yeah? How'd you know?" The tall one asked as he stopped laughing. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Tess, waiting for her explain.

"Because," She started, raising her chin up a little higher and copying the boy's pose. "Because I'm nine, and I'm smart enough to know if someone lies to me."

"And I'm ten, so I know how to lie to people." The shorter one exclaimed proudly.

"You've been ten for a week." The tall boy said, slapping the shorter one upside the head. The shorter one glared at him, but he didn't even notice.

"I'm Shane, and that idiot over there is Nate." Tess giggled as Nate turned bright red at Shane's introduction.

"I'm Tess Tyler." She said, holding out both her hands. The two boys each took one, and the three kids shook hands for the first time.

"You're pretty cool, Tess Tyler." Shane commented as he dropped her hand.

"I know," She respond, smirking at the two boys.

_That was the beginning of the best friendship of my life. The three of us did everything together. Even in that first three hours before the other campers arrived, we bonded more then I have with mostly anyone. I knew, right then, that that summer was going to one of the best of my life. And I was right._

**A/N: What'd you think? Good enough to read the rest? God, I hope so. Leave a review if you are reading this story, so I know you're going to continue reading. Unless you hate it, then still leave me a review so I can take my worthless peiece of so-called-writing off the website.**

Peace.Love.Jonas


	3. New Friends

**A/N: Commas are a writers best friend. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_It wasn't until our second year at Camp Rock that we met Caitlyn. Tess was the one who introduced us to her, she was convinced we'd be the best of friends. Tess always thought she was right. In fact, Tess was so sure we'd like her, she had already convinced Caitlyn to join our tight little group. _

"Come on, please? Caitlyn's great. I promise you'll love her. She's like, my best friend." Tess rambled, dragging Shane and Nate along behind her.

"I thought we were you best friends." Nate pouted. Tess laughed and rolled her eyes, like she couldn't believe boys could be so dumb.

"You are! But Caitlyn's my best _girl_ friend." At the boys' confused looks she added, "You guys are my best friends. But every girl needs a best friend that's a girl. So she can talk about boy and make up and stuff." Shane wrinkled his nose.

"Ew, you actually talk about that stuff. That's so boring. Why don't you talk about stuff like shooting and dead people-"

"And blowing stuff up!" Nate added excitedly. Tess sighed and stopped walking to face Shane and Nate.

"See, this is why we need another girl! So I have someone to talk too when you guys get all . . . boyish." With that said, Tess took off down the walk again, Shane and Nate struggling to keep up.

"Jason, stop doing that. It's gross." A girl giggled as a boy much older than her popped an ant into his mouth. He swallowed it whole, and grinned at her once it was down.

"And you said I couldn't do that!"

"That's Caitlyn and Jason. They're best friends." Tess explained.

"He's cool. Is he joining the group also?" Nate asked eagerly. Tess shrugged.

"But then there'd be more boys then girls." The three friends kept walking down to Caitlyn and Jason.

"So? That's how it's always been." Shane pointed out. Tess bit her lower lip, looking like she was concentrating on something really difficult.

"I guess he can." She finally said.

"Awesome!" Nate and Shane exclaimed at the same time, highfiving the other one.

"What's awesome?" The girl Tess had said was Caitlyn asked as the three joined her and Jason.

"I just told them Jason was going to join our group too. So now we have five." Tess said, once again taking charge of the group. But that's what she did best.

_"Wait!" Victoria interrupted. "Tess Tyler was the one who brought Connect Three together?" I grinned and nodded._

_"Learn something new everyday don't you?" Victoria nodded her head slowly, like she was having trouble understand what'd I just told her. "Now, back to the story . . ."_

"No, Shane. The Beatles were certainly not better than the Beach Boys." Caitlyn exclaimed stubbornly. In the three weeks since Tess had introduced Caitlyn and Jason to the group, they'd group extremely close. But, that was the magic of being young, you could make friends just as easily as you could count to 30.

"What do you know? You're just a dumb girl."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Simple," Shane said, leaning over the table so his face was close to Caitlyn's. "Girl's have no taste in music." Caitlyn looked awfully close to throwing her oatmeal in Shane's face, when Tess slapped a bright pink paper on the ground.

"What's Final Jam?" She asked, taking the seat next to Nate. It was the same seat she always had. Nate to her right, Shane to her left. That's the way it always was.

"Dunno." Nate replied through a mouthful of toast. Tess glanced over and gave him a disgusted look.

"Swallow before you speak, boy." Nate did as he was told and opened his mouth wide enough for Tess to see inside after. Tess rolled her eyes playfully before turning back to the pink paper. "Jason, do you know what final Jam is?" Both Jason and Shane were older then Nate, Caitlyn and Tess. Jason by two years, Shane by one.

"Something a bunch of people obsess over. I've never been." He replied absentmindly. He was building a castle out of bread crusts. But everytime he tried to add another layer to it, the whole thing would collaspe. But, he was determinded to make it work and he'd just start all over again.

"Shane?" Tess asked, turning her attention to other group elder.

"Yeah, I heard about it. It's just kids performing for a trophy and prize money. And the winner gets a plaque up. To put you in Camp Rock history or something. But I'm not older enough to do it. You have to be thirteen to even compete, but no one that young has ever won."

_There was something different in Tess's eyes that day. And everyday after she first heard about Final Jam. She was wanted to win, and when Tess Tyler wants something, she usual got it._

**A/N: So, do you still love it? Or do you hate it even more now? Yeah, so I decided I FINALLY post this chapter, it's been written for like two 1/2 weeks or something...haha...ha. Please review, they make me write faster.**

Peace.Love.Jonas.


End file.
